Harry Potter and the Harem of the Phoenix
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: On the influence of his godfather and stories of how much of a stud his dad was, Harry seeks to build himself a harem of Hogwarts's hottest in a 'reinterpretation' of his fifth year. But it turns out that these ideas may be smarter than they seem when it turns out to maybe be just what he needs to defeat a newly risen Voldemort. Commissioned by Zenkichi2991.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat quite happily in the familiar compartment of the Hogwarts express, but it was quite a bit different than it had been on previous trips. It should have been for somber reasons, all things considered; he was returning to school for the first time since Voldemort's resurrection, since the death of Cedric and the changing of everything. The Order of the Phoenix had risen once more, and he'd for the first time been able to spend a long stretch of time with his godfather, Sirius. But perhaps it was that final part that changed him most of all, and pushed the entire mess into a very different kind of ride.

The years had turned Harry into someone very different than he was when he first learned he was a wizard. He was more confident now, taking oddly well to being a hero in the wizarding world and, between his Quidditch victories and his winning of the Triwizard Cup the year prior, a hero of his school. Contrasting the lean, malnourished boy with absolutely no definition due to living in a closet was the sturdy frame he'd grown into, topped off with muscle as he kept in top athletic shape. Meekness was replaced with a ravenous appetite for women and the looks and charms to back it up, and things had only gotten worse once exposed to Sirius. It was clear to the escaped convict that Harry was in so many ways just like his father, and he fostered that within him.

It was no surprise to learn that Harry had already made swift work of quite a few girls at school; he'd been the one to break in Ginny before handing her off to Sirius, he'd had a few flings with the drop-dead gorgeous Fleur Delacour while she was around, and finally he'd settled on the buxom Hermione as his girlfriend. But Sirius had given his godson some parting words that stuck with Harry. "Back when we went to school, James practically had a harem of girls. He'd throw some action all our ways and we had our own girls, but if she was into dick, James was fucking her on the side. That's just how things were. And if Hogwarts has girls half as hot as the two I've met this summer, you're letting that go to waste if you stick with just Hermione."

The words stuck with Harry, who had a blanket over him and his girlfriend as they sat across from Ron, who knew full well that the blanket was masking two diddling one another. The Weasley boy tried his best to pretend otherwise as he watched his best friends leaning against one another, Hermione's handjob blatant from the up and down motion smacking against the blanket, while Harry's steady fingering was making her legs shiver and squirm excitedly. They'd been fucking like animals since the three had been reunited in the Black family home, but at least they'd had the decency to get a room and avoid being up front and blatant about that shit. It left Ron groaning as he laid back and tried to make awkward small talk.

Harry knew that Ron felt a bit awkward about what was going on, and he tried to care. He really did. But his solution to the matter was less considering maybe not fucking in front of Ron, and more trying to get rid of Ron so that they could fuck without having to worry about the blankets out of the way. "Hey Ron," Harry said, "Why don't you go flag down the snacks cart? Pick us up some food." He reached into his robes for a handful of coins that he offered up to his friend. "And you can get yourself something." As he spoke, his fingers twisted within Hermione, drawing a sharp breath from his girlfriend, who bit down hard on her lip.

"Maybe go pay Neville a visit!" she said, too loud, too excitable, but barely contained enough to care as she stroked faster along Harry's cock. Harry's thick, long, pre-drooling cock. She'd been too long without it, even if they'd been fucking up until the very last moment in Grimmauld Place. "You can get him something too, right Harry? I bet he's rather lonely after a long summer away from us, so flag him down."

Ron shook his head, heaving a heavy sigh as he stood up. "Okay fine, just admit you want to fuck and I'll get out of your hair." Ron accepted the handful of galleon. "You're not getting these back, mate," he joked, heading off from the cart in frustration. "I'll come back in a little while." On his way out of the cart, he made sure to pull the curtains down to give his friends some privacy and went off to find something to do that would let him get out of the situation before it turned any worse; they may have grown shameless enough to start fucking right in front of him, and that was not the kind of thing he was even remotely ready to watch.

Even before the door closed, Hermione was pulling the blanket off of Harry's lap, licking her lips as she eyed his long, fat cock, slick with pre from the teasing with her hand, just ripe to be sucked. "How long do you think he'll be gone for?" she asked, getting down onto her knees in front of her boyfriend and pushing some of her bushy brown hair past her shoulders.

"Not long enough," Harry said, leaning back and spreading his legs as she held the base of his cock tightly. She didn't need any guidance to go down on him, and though he enjoyed grabbing a nice handful of her messy hair and shoving her head down until she was choking on him and her lips were flush against his base, there was no reason to get so impatient. Not when he had a gorgeous, busty brunette already in her school uniform but the topmost buttons of her blouse undone, down on her knees and wanting to worship his cock. "I want to fuck you the whole ride there."

"You always want to fuck me," Hermione purred, licking her lips as she leaned in to plant a kiss onto her boyfriend's cock. It had been an amazing late half to her summer, getting fucked constantly in Grimmauld Place by Harry. Even before he'd arrived, on Harry's permission she'd found use with her mouth as a blowjob-only fucktoy for Sirius, which had started Harry in the first place down the path of following in his father's footsteps, although he hadn't yet broached the issue to Hermione She had no idea what he was planning as she started to slither her tongue around the head of his cock, bright brown eyes staring up at him all the while; she loved keeping eye contact with Harry, loved letting soak in the delicious sight of her worshiping his cock and doing everything she could to please him.

Harry groaned, fingers running through her hair to entice her. "Can you blame me?" he asked, looking down with a wicked smile at his girlfriend, on her knees and looking utterly gorgeous for him, licking along the throbbing head of his cock as her hand pumped slowly. She'd gone through quite the change as well, a more outgoing and dynamic side of her brought out by her relationship with Harry, an embrace of the charming points of her appearance as she played up the sexy librarian vibe she had the power to give off eagerly. Cultivated her nerdy, unkempt appearance into something sultry while still very much faithful to her had allowed her to really find herself and figure it all out, and now Harry had a brilliant slut in his pocket and always down to fuck. Which was good, because he rarely wanted to do much else, his appetites insatiable and seemingly only getting worse with time.

After giving a nice, thorough tongue bathing to his cock, getting it nice and slick for her hand to rub spit down all over, Hermione took the head into her mouth and began to suck steadily, moaning as she slurped the aching dick down. The fingers continued to run through her hair, and she could see him looking down at her, the strong and intense gaze urging her to reach a hand up her skirt, her panties already pulled aside and letting her pick up where Harry had left off. Fingering herself wasn't quite as enjoyable; his fingers were stronger and much thicker than her own spidery digits, but at least she had his cock to suck on while she touched herself, the heavy taste of his pre and the touch of his fingers in her hair helping to excite her other senses as she began to fuck herself deep and fast with her slender fingers.

Steadily rocking her head up and down, Hermione teased the back of her throat with Harry's cock, gleefully staring up in delight as she watched her boyfriend squirm for her amusement, so heated and horny, throbbing in her mouth and leaking pre-cum for her tongue to savour and enjoy. Her eyes remained on him the whole time, barely even blinking as they remained wide open and lusty, gaze burning with all of the hunger that she felt, all of the need she had for him, and she knew it was getting to him in the best of ways, just as planned. A year ago, Hermione would never have imagined she'd be down on her knees in a cart of the Hogwarts express and sucking on a cock, let alone Harry's, on their way back to school, but a lot had changed, and she wasn't even the least bit sorry about that fact.

The fingers still running through Hermione's hair could only stay loose so long, and the slow, steady sucking she gave him was as adoring as it was agonizing. She was taking her sweet damn time, and there was no way that Harry could remain patient as he savoured his first blowjob on the train, something he'd been looking forward to all summer. He'd actually meant to do this on the way home after his fourth year ended, but the chaos and celebrity that came from winning the Triwizard Tournament guaranteed they wouldn't have the privacy to do anything of the sort, not to mention Hermione keeping Rita Skeeter in a jar the whole trip home; the last thing he wanted was to give her a story. So they kept quiet and calm the whole train ride back.

But now, he hoped things could be calmer, and that they would be alone. So he had no shame about the way he tightened his hold quite suddenly into Hermione's messy hair and shoved her down, claiming her throat. She gagged happily around his cock as it slammed deeper, penetrating her gullet and making her fingers push deeper and harder into her in response. She knew it was coming, and she had sucked his cock-and Sirius's, which was roughly equal in its immense girth and length-so many times that she was used to the roughness by now. She took it like a champ, slurping it down happily as she was guided back and forth, all the while taking him deeper and deeper, Her hand was shortening its grip finger by finger as the momentum of her head's bobbing helped ease her further down, and she was stroking less and less as time went on, but all the while she remained steady and as eagerly subservient as possible.

There was a heavy bustling of the train by their door, and at any time someone who didn't know the curtains were drawn for a reason could have burst in. Some poor first year opening it up because his friends had run away and hid in a different cart and left him to find them, only to get an eyeful of upperclassmen half-naked and fucking. That would have been a shattering of innocence. Or someone who'd seen them go into this cart as they boarded, a friend they hadn't seen since the beginning of school coming in to check on them only to see something that they were not meant to see. The Hogwarts express was the absolute last place to try and seek privacy, and that was exactly what made it so fucking hot for them; there was a danger and risk to this, and Harry's dick throbbed harder and hotter than normal as a result, excited by the prospect of getting caught.

Knowing there was a time limit, Harry didn't hold back very much. He certainly could have, but they needed to get as much pleasure as they could into the constraints of their trip and the risks; eventually, something was going to go poorly for them, and it wasn't good form to actually get caught fucking on the train. Those kinds of rumours came every year with someone or another, and the jokes of getting caught carried through the rest of the school year. So Harry groaned, "Gonna cum," just in time, releasing Hermione's grip and wondering how she was going to hide it this time. Maybe she'd go full slut and wear it proudly on her face. That would have been something.

But Hermione had an interest in restraint, not wanting to start off the year with anything embarrassing, not like she'd occasionally taken some risks doing back in Grimmauld Place. So she drew her head most of the way back, left the throbbing head of his cock in her mouth and moaned, letting his cum flood her mouth. She'd gotten good at swallowing Harry's massive loads, but there was so much cum, and it was a struggle to keep any from leaking out as she nearly choked on the oncoming flood of burning, salty spunk filling her mouth up. It was a treat, and she moaned needily as she swallowed it all down, feeling the slimy seed slide down the lining of her throat before settling into her stomach.

"Shit, Hermione," Harry groaned, leaning back and going a little limp. "How the fuck am I going to get through class without that?" His fingers returned into her hair, caressing her cheek as he watched her pull her head up when he a little trickle of down running down her chin. He reached for it with his other hand, dragging a finger up her chin and toward her mouth, and the girl moaned as she took the finger into her mouth, sucking on it a little to help rile him up a little between rounds. His cock was still rock hard, of course, but he could always use a little more enticement to jump into the next round.

"I guess you'll just have to go at me harder when class is over," she teased, rising up to her feet and climbing into his lap. "And speaking of going at me harder..." She put her hands onto his shoulders as she got into position, settling atop him such that the tip of his cock rested up against her pussy, dripping wet and still utterly desperate. "Do you think you can make me cum before Ron gets bored and comes back?"

"Is that a challenge?" Harry asked, reaching to unbutton her blouse as he fell eye level with her flaunted cleavage. Hermione hadn't worn a bra underneath it, as was apparent by the rock hard nipples pressing against the white fabric, and he was all too eager to undo it further, leaving it loose as his hands pushed it further open, exposing her plump, perky breasts. Hermione had grown into quite the buxom, busty girl over the years, and everything about the large breasts shoved into his face deserved savouring. He took big, eager handfuls of her tits as he stared up at her. "Because we both know the answer to that one."

Hermione moaned, biting her lip as she pushed herself down, impaling herself with a single push down onto his cock, crying out in delight as she felt the massive cock fill her up. There was no more 'stretching' her out, as the constant stream of sex from the horny wizard kept her just ripe and perfect for him. "That doesn't mean we can't have fun, does it?" Her fingers ran along his strong shoulders and up through his hair before she pushed his glasses back into alignment, slowly rising up along his cock. The friction of the fat dick along her perfectly loosened pussy was amazing; she fit him like a glove, and feeling the way he rubbed along the lining of her pussy with even the slightest of motion was the guarantee that kept her excited and coming back for more constantly. At all hours, often.

They fucked hard and fast. Whether due to the time limit upon them or because of the fact that they were just too horny not to go all out and fast-which was sort of their default pace most days-the couple fucked hard, and they fucked fast. Hermione bounced needily atop Harry's cock, moaning and crying out in delight as her hips swayed, a steady roll carrying a great deal of grace as she rode him, while Harry thrust hard into her, feeding into the bouncing of her body. She'd come a long way from the bookworm with more curves than she knew what to do with, as their first time had been a slightly clumsy affair with Harry taking the lead and Hermione lacking in much in the way of confidence or sexual talent. That had all changed now though, and she rode his cock like a pro, moaning and pressing her tits forward into his strong hands as he felt her up with all that he could, leaving her to whine and twist in adoring delight.

She leaned forward and pulled him into a desperate kiss, and Harry followed suit, hands leaving her tits and reaching down deeper, to grab at her round hips and her plump ass. Her kiss was so aggressive, so utterly unlike the Hermione he'd met years ago on this very train, and he was so happy that she'd gone through those change,s that they had both grown and become the people they were now; the hung jock and the brainy, voluptuous girl who could not get enough of him. They were more complicated than that, but in that single moment of lust there wasn't much else about their personalities to come into play, just their hunger for one another, the intense physical need that tempered their romance and dominated their time together constantly. They were in love, but the way they fucked like rabbits and with such intensity sometimes left Ron wondering where they even had time for the non-physical parts of romance. Simply put, they didn't, really.

Harry smacked Hermione's ass, making her bite down on a yelp as people passed by. They were used to being loud, fucking like animals in the thick walled rooms of Grimmauld Place. The Black family had a great many secrets, and their ancestral home was built to contain them all, which let them go all out in any corner of the house without the risk of detection. But even with the steady noise of the train chugging along, they couldn't get too intense, forced to contain themselves for the first time in weeks as their bodies heaved and everything within them begged to let them go all out, to start fucking as hard as they could. To scream carelessly and throw all caution to the wind. They couldn't, of course, and the shiny prefect badge now pinned to Hermione's robes as they hung off of her shoulders was an extra reminder of that fact. But fuck if it wasn't tempting.

"Harder," Hermione groaned, clinging to Harry's collar as she pulled away from his lips. She leaned back, and he watched briefly as her large breasts heaved and bounced, excited and in vigorous motion as she pleaded for more. There was only so hard that she could bounce atop his lap, and it was not proving hard enough for her, but this position was always a prelude. There was always something more to come, and Harry wanted to make sure that what came next was special.

Sure, he could have just bent her over and railed her again. Could have laid her onto the seats and come at her from an angle. Maybe even pin her to the window, squish her plump ass against the cold glass and slam into her as she mooned as the countryside. His eyes dragged around the compartment looking for ideas, when he caught the luggage racks above, and that was when it hit him. "Reach up and grab the pole," he said, giving Hermione no warning or elaboration as he grabbed onto her hips, fingers dug into her fat arse and used as leverage so he could stand upright with her up on his cock.

The brunette gasped and shouted in confusion, shivering as she looked around in a mad panic, unsure for a moment what was going on until she saw the pole from above, a single metal bar used as a guard atop the luggage rack to ensure nothing slid off when the train sped up or slowed down one way or another. "Oh shit, that's hot," She groaned, hands both going up high to seize it as she held on tightly, legs wrapping firm and secure around Harry's hips, as she'd done many times before. With her grip helping to lend support, she knew what was coming next, and she could not have been happier as she started to pull herself up and down a little to bounce frantically atop his cock.

Harry threw everything he had behind fucking her hard. With her impaled atop him as he fucked her, there was nothing but the utmost delight to be found. He went at her with as much force as he could muster, confident in how secure she was that he gave her ass a few harsh slaps when he wasn't using his hold on her to help push her up a little further. They were now in probably the most compromising position possible to be found in, and the moans were starting to slip from their control, but they didn't care, the tightness and the wetness too much to bear, driven by how tightly wound they were. The hard, frantic fucking wasn't slowing down for anything as they went at one another with intense, overwhelming desperation that grew more and more irresistible with each balls deep thrust into Hermione's soaking wet twat.

Hermione's body swayed, the combination of all the various motions making her breasts heave wildly. She was getting thrust into, pushed up, and pulling herself up before gravity conspired to bring it all together and slam her right back down onto his cock. Getting fucked senseless was proving the kind of wild bliss she didn't realize she had so utterly needed until she was right there experiencing all of it, and the noises were spiraling out of control, growing louder and needier, breathy gasps and errant moans, pleas to fuck harder as they drew closer and closer toward their inevitable, heated end with everything they had all blowing their minds.

When Hermione's grip faltered and she let go of the bars, Harry was quick on the take, pulling her down as he sat back on their side of the cart, keeping her straddling his lap as her body trembled and shook. She rode him fast, and the frantic staccato motions of her body atop him ensured that as her orgasm tore through her, his own wasn't far behind. Harry grunted, and his cock was soon enough erupting, spilling another heavy load of cum deep into her needy snatch, making her shiver and twist as she was creampied right there on the train. The noise quickly died, replaced by heavy, frantic gasping and the sucking of air down as needy and rapidly as they could. They were both so out of breath, so wiped from that quick, rough fuck, and they needed a moment to gather themselves.

"That should probably be it," Harry said as he eased Hermione off of him and set the blanket over their laps. They were half-naked messes, but neither was in any state to get dressed as they lay there, panting. She slumped down against him and pressed some kisses into his lips as she whined. "But fuck, that was great."

"It really was," Hermione purred, head settling finally onto his shoulder as she held tightly onto him. "But listen, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, and I guess now isn't a bad time. Well, there isn't really a good time, but..." She sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to find the words.

"It's okay, 'Mione," Harry said, reaching with one hand to push his glasses up his nose again as the other ran through her hair. "What's bothering you?"

"We've been fucking like animals all summer, and it's been amazing, but with school coming, I can't totally forsake everything about my studies just to keep fooling around like this, and there's duties associated with being a prefect that I'm probably neglecting right now to be in here with you, so... You know I love you, Harry, and I know that you love me too. But if you wanted to maybe keep things very open sexually and be able to fuck other girls, and not just the way you and Sirius kept spitroasting Tonks while I was asleep, I wouldn't mind that."

Harry was surprised by her candid remarks, mostly because he'd been sitting there wondering this whole time how he could broad the subject of widening their relationship too. Comments about James virtually having a harem during his time at Hogwarts had been of great interest to him, and here Hermione was basically telling him to go ahead and do it. 'Wow, Hermione, I... I'm glad you're willing to share me, and don't worry. You'll always be my number one girl." He held her firmly, and the brunette smiled and cooed a little as she nestled more firmly against him. "But thanks for worrying about that. Just because we can't fuck all the time doesn't mean I don't love you."

Breaking up the moment, Ron knocked on the door, and a mutual reply of, "Come in," encouraged him to step into the room, carrying a bunch of chocolate as he chewed on some more.

"You guys can keep it in your pants until we get settled up in the dorms now, right? I won't have to go wander off again so you can shag?" Ron stepped into the cart, where he was almost punched in the face by the smell of sex, but by now he was rather used to it. "Bloody hell," he groaned, and sat down on the other side of the cart, laying a bunch of sweets for his friends on the table. it was a bit of a mood killer, but as Harry and Hermione snuggled up, it hardly seemed to matter. He'd been given the green light to follow in his father's footsteps without even having to ask, and that was worth all the interruptions in the world. In fact, Harry realized, one of the bigger elements of following in his father's footsteps meant looking out for his friends, too.

"Hey Ron, who do you fancy?"


	2. Nargle Hunting With Luna

Harry knew from the first moment that he laid eyes on the very peculiar and dotty Ravenclaw known as Luna Lovegood that he had found the very first addition to what he was still calling an 'open relationship' with Hermione, but which more accurately could have been termed a harem if he was going to be able to have it his way. There was something curious and intriguing about her, with her strange earrings and her airy voice, the way she seemingly straddled reality with her ramblings in way that had him wanting to straddle some other things, as well. He was drawn inward, curious and wanting to learn more, and he didn't need to wait long to get his chance.

"I was hoping there would be nargles here," Luna said, looking curiously around the surrounding area as she and Harry took a walk by the lake. The first day of school banquet had been wonderful, and Harry was glad it was one of the years he was able to actually enjoy the ceremony and the feast, but he'd left his friends to handle their issues of prefecting while he went off to try and score with the bizarre dirty blonde Ravenclaw girl.

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked, not quite accusatory in his tone, but still unsure after several lengthy conversations throughout the course of the night while nargles even were, or why they would be found by the lake, or even anywhere on school grounds. Mostly this hunt, was his attempt to wait for the right moment to try and lead into sex, but he found himself curious about just how long that was taking as he sought a good opening, trying to be subtle about it. It was a strange turn of events, but in some bizarre way it endeared her even more to him; the girl who read books upside-down and hunted imaginary creatures. In a world of magic that had becomes less whimsical in the passing years, Luna was the kind of zany that reminded him of what he'd first felt when he came to the wizarding world.

Total confusion.

"Just a hunch," Luna noted, looking around and shaking her head. "But I guess they aren't here. Not tonight, at least; I'll have to try again tomorrow night. Oh well, we might as well make something of the fact we're down here; do you want a blowjob?"

Harry nearly doubled back as he looked at Luna, who remained steady as she stared straight onward, unblinking and straight-faced as she asked out of nowhere and of a man she'd known for maybe a few hours if he wanted her to suck his cock. "Excuse me?" Harry asked, so rattled by the turn of events that he briefly forgot that he had followed her down to the lake solely to try and get sex out of her himself; this was playing into his plan more than he could have ever hoped, and yet he was so taken aback by it that his mind was thrown entirely off of his game. A game that had bedded him beauties like Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks, and Fleur Delacour Which was to say, a damn good game.

"That's why you followed me down here, isn't it?" For someone who lived on the moon, she took a sharp turn into the oddly perceptive. "I assumed you've been wanting to have sex with me for most of the evening now, and I thought that was what we were going to do after the hunt for nargles was concluded." She stepped toward Harry, smiling a strange, faint smile as she placed her hand onto his strong chest and looked up at him. "Unless I understood wrong. I'm not always the best at reading people."

With wide eyes, Harry looked down at the strange Ravenclaw, who grew more curious and bizarre by the moment. Usually he was a lot smoother than this, but he was thrown off by the surprise of how she came out of nowhere to offer herself up to him, taking a moment to gather himself together before his instincts kicked in and his hands were at her head, running some fingers through her hair and tilting her head back as he leaned in to close the gap and kiss her. "I have been," Harry reassured her, smiling as he steadied himself once more. "You've been wonderful to talk to tonight, and I'm glad we're friends now. I would love a blowjob, Luna."

The odd girl smiled. "Thank you. I have a feeling that you mean it, and you're not just looking for sex. Not like some of the boys I know." She left that to hang in the air as she eased her way down to her knees, smiling as she reached into Harry's pants, closing her eyes as she pulled them down with one hand and slipped the other in to find his dick. "Oh my. There is another reason you're not like the boys I know." Her eyes opened wider than ever as she pulled his cock out, face lighting up in delight as she admired the magnificent specimen before her. Even halfway limp, it was remarkable, and she was excited to see it rise to full mast as she stroked it quickly, a steady hand pumping along the cock, helping it swell with blood and throb to life. "I've never seen one like that before."

"You wouldn't be the first girl to tell me that," Harry said, always a little smug when he was with someone for the first time and got a chance to soak in the delight of their shocked reaction. Fingers ran through her dirty blonde hair, gently encouraging her face forward as he wondered what kind of girl Luna was when it came to sex; he'd seen plenty of variety before, and it left him wondering what her default state was. Not that she was likely to keep it intact once he took over, of course, but it was always of great interest to him to see what she would do instinctively. "Now, why don't you show me what you can do?"

Luna smiled up at Harry. He was the first boy she'd ever come onto, that combination of kindness and genuine care about her mixed with the fact that he was sturdy, athletic, and handsome. A good enough package that was only enhanced when she eyed his 'package', and now she was certain that she had made the right decision as she pressed forward, giving some licks to the head of his cock as her hand kept stroking, a steady back and forth to aid in her slow appreciation of his tip. "Normally I only do this for boys because everyone knows that regularly giving blowjobs helps ward off antagonistic spirits, but I like you, so I think I'll enjoy doing this a lot more."

Harry was certain of a few things in his time knowing Luna. She was adorable in a quirky way, she was rather harmless and in need of friends, and she was also fucking bonkers. The good kind of bonkers, granted, but she was definitely a little crazy. Fortunately, it was a crazy that he was intrigued by, one that pulled him in and left him eager to get to know her, and also to see what other bizarre sexual beliefs he could spin into his own benefit as, having not even set foot in the Gryffindor common room yet, he was already bedding his first girl who wasn't Hermione. It was quite the way to start off his year.

A way made even better by the way that Luna went at his cock, purring as her tongue slithered around his head, surprisingly deft and moving easily along the thick flesh, smearing it with saliva. She didn't focus only on his head, giving some broad licks further down from time to time to help get his shaft slicker and ready for her strokes, which in turn left Harry very excitable and squirmy, groaning as he was treated to some very rapt attention from the strange girl, whose eyes seemed to space out as she focused on the task at hand. She was determined and eager, steady and dutiful at work as she surprised Harry with just how deftly she could handle his cock. It wasn't always easy to get a read on a girl's sexual prowess, but he was definitely not expecting the dotty, lonely girl to have anywhere near this level of talent.

Lavishing his tongue in licks was good, but Luna knew what Harry really wanted, and she sprung it on him without warning, pushing forward out of nowhere, excitedly moaning as she took half of his long, girthy cock into her mouth with a single push, eyes looking up at him to soak in his surprise and delight as she changed the pace on a dime. "Holy shit," Harry groaned, gripping her hair tightly as she started to move, as she slurped his cock right down. For someone who had just told him he was the biggest she'd seen, she took his cock down not only boldly, but with ease, bobbing her head steadily as her lips formed a tight vacuum seal around his shaft, the very tip prodding the back of her throat, teasing further and deeper penetration to rile him up more.

The steady roll of her wrist kept everything moving along speedily, as Luna soaked in everything about Harry's reaction. Peculiar as she may have been, she knew when someone was happy, and she appreciated that she was the one having such an effect on him, coming away with the distinct feeling that Harry may have been a guy to sleep around, but he was hardly just using her for sex, which she appreciated. It made the delight of watching him twist and groan even better, especially as his cock throbbed within her mouth, aching and leaking pre-cum into her mouth, her tongue igniting with delight as she tasted it. Pulling back, she gave his cock a kiss, letting the shaft rest on her cheek as she stroked it and looked up at him. "Your pre-cum tastes slightly sweet. You might want to get that looked into, it's a common symptom of dabberblimp bites."

Harry was beginning to understand why she may grate on some people, but every last nonsense she spouted was endearing to him, and he said, 'I'll be sure to look into that," as Luna smiled and took his cock back into her mouth, this time with his hand on the back of her head, guiding her to suck him down deeper and bob her head faster. She accepted him gladly into her throat, eager to suck his cock as much as she could, all the while looking happily up at him. A few gagging noises followed as the rough penetration of her throat, worked faster and faster seemingly with each quick thrust down her gullet, showed off just how much she perhaps wasn't used to his size, but she did an excellent job nonetheless and holding herself in place and taking him in, seemingly very glad to be there and capable of taking him fucking her face.

Everything looked all good to Harry, who was keen on finding girls to fill up into his rotation, his 'harem' so to speak, and Luna's abilities were already impressing him quite considerably. "You're good at this," he groaned, looking down at her smiling eyes as he thrust past her tight lips, enjoying the slick heat of her mouth and the tightness of her throat beyond it. "Like, really good, Luna." His fingers tightened in her hair and he thrust forward excitedly, groaning louder and harder as he looked around, doing his best to make sure there was nobody around to catch this very compromising sight. The last thing he needed was to get busted for this on the very first day of school.

A muffled noise that sounded like, "Thank you," rumbled in Luna's throat as she kept working, unable to pull away with Harry guiding her head, but by that point she was almost hypnotized by the back and forth of her head, and wouldn't have pulled away regardless, just sucking away at his magnificent cock as she took it down deep. It felt amazing, and she was intent on keeping it going, slurping him down and giving it a thorough sucking as her tongue slithered about in her mouth to lavish the sensitive flesh with a firm massage. As he drilled her throat deeper, saliva bubbled up around her lips, and she moaned excitedly as she got messier, her waist-length hair swaying as Harry's grip tightened and twisted.

She wondered why she had spent so long settling for the attention of Ravenclaw boys who just decided that fucking her mouth was a way to keep her from spreading truth about the dangers of crumple-horned snorkacks. Harry came off as kinder, friendlier, and not to mention, had a much nicer cock. There was little reason to keep fretting about or clinging to companionship from those who couldn't appreciate her, which meant that as she knelt there and slobbered all over Harry's cock, she was growing devoted, into precisely the kind of follower Harry didn't know he'd need going into his fifth year, but something deep within her said that he would need all of the love and help he could get, that this was the right thing to do, and so she threw herself happily into the task.

A task that was quickly winding down as Harry relished in the thrill of fucking her mouth, but knew that he couldn't keep this going forever. "Where do you want me to cum?" he asked, releasing her hair to let her pick where she wanted his load to go, but also as a bit of a test, delighted to see that she passed it by continuing to facefuck herself with his cock, drooling all over herself now as she got messier and wetter. She was careless now, reveling in the swift, dirty thrill of sucking Harry off, moaning as she moved steadily until the very last moment, pulling back from his cock so fast it audibly popped out of her mouth as she tilted her head back and groaned. "Holy shit," Harry groaned, his cock erupting, spewing forward thick ropes of hot cum that splattered onto her face, shooting far enough up to even hit one of her eyebrows in the process as plenty more landed into her mouth and across the bridge of her cute nose. Finally, the last one ran down her chin and along her neck as Harry admired his handiwork.

"That settles it then," Luna said, licking her lips and swallowing down the spunk she'd managed to catch into her open mouth. "I don't really have need for any of the boys I used to suck off anymore. I think we can find a mutually beneficial relationship from this after all."

"I get off, and you get to ward off antagonistic spirits?" Harry had a bit of trouble keeping a straight face as he indulged in her strange, spacey form of reality for a moment. He wondered on some level if she'd been told that by someone just looking for an excuse to have his dick sucked, and she was superstitious enough to buy it. On that level, he felt rather bad for Luna, who was in a really unenviable position of being friendless and relying on substandard company. But no longer; Harry was going to make sure she had companionship, as both a friend and, if all went well, as a regular fuck.

"Not quite." Luna took off her robes and tossed them onto the ground before assuming a position on all fours atop them. "More like, we both get off. Often, if that's at all possible, but I understand if it's not.' She looked back over her shoulder at him, her long hair flowing down her side as she gave him a lusty smile. "And by the looks of it, you need to even things up a little bit."

Another surprise to Harry, but he took this one much better, used to pleasant surprises from Luna. Dropping down onto his knees behind her, he gleefully pulled her skirt up, unsurprised to find her panties a fairly bland pink pair, but it didn't matter as he quickly got them out of the way. "You're full of surprises, Luna. I like that about you." Although it was a bit of a curious decision to express his liking of her by giving her ass a broad smack of his open palm, the fleshy sound of impact rising up over Luna's surprised gasps as she pushed back excitedly, wiggling her hips. "And I think I'm going to like you even more in a minute."

Luna felt fingers running down her sopping wet pussy, rubbing along her extra sensitive folds as the arousal built up from having her face fucked was manipulated and toyed with now by Harry's strong hands. "I think I'm about to like you even more, too," she replied, biting her lip as he stuffed a couple digits inside of her, pumping quickly in and out for a moment to get her extra wet and needy. Moans spilled freely from her lips as she felt him expertly work her over, clearly no slouch when it came to knowing how to finger a girl, and he didn't even need to go very long before he withdrew them and replaced his fingertips against her plump labia with the fat tip of his cock. "Don't hold back."

Harry groaned in delight as Luna said the magic words without even having to be prompted. With a single harsh slam forward, he buried his entire cock deep into the dotty Ravenclaw, making her cry out in fiery delight as he filled her like she'd never been filled before, and he was able to savour the rare treat of taking a girl for the first time, the newness of an unfamiliar pussy around him, clenching down, aching. Mysterious and exotic and utterly unknown; he took a second to savour it, remaining still and buried all the way inside of her as she got used to his girth for a moment, to his length. After a summer of fucking Hermione and Tonks he felt glad to once more be able to savour someone new, before drawing his hips back and getting to work.

From the first thrust proper, Harry was all business, hammering her deep and fast as his hands gripped onto her hips. Luna didn't need any guidance to throw it back, moaning as she pushed against his cock, rocking back and forth happily, and his hips simply fed into the motion. "You're amazing," she moaned, feeling his size putting to shame ever other boy she'd been fucked by, and all with the steady, firm hand of someone who cared. It was a perfect way to settle happily into the rhythm of getting fucked as she quickly made very close friends with Harry, someone she had only met hours earlier but who she already felt close to, like she could trust him. It wasn't a bad way to go, she decided, given that Harry was generally considered a good guy by everyone who didn't wear green and silver. A good friend, who could maybe be even a little more than that, if it was possible. Luna didn't know; there was a lot ahead in the future and she was ready to see where it all went.

But there also felt like no time but the present, as she moaned like she was in heat, head rolling back as she felt Harry's cock working her over rough and fast, deep thrusts ensuring she could feel the amazing friction of his thrusts all over. Her body shivered and burned as she moved back, ass bouncing and jiggling from the fervid force of her motions as she went all out. And Harry did his part to keep things moving, strong hips working overtime as he gripped her tightly, his knees dug into the ground to keep himself rooted and able to move as fast as he could carry himself. The shape he kept in for the sake of Quidditch and a new, general fear of Voldemort. The fact it helped him fuck for hours was just a general bonus on top of everything else.

"You're amazing too," he said, supportive as could be toward Luna. He knew she needed a different touch than his other conquests, and he wanted to be considerate of that, to be there for Luna as a friend as much as with his cock. "And you're not going to need to have sex with those other boys again, because I'm going to make sure you get everything you need." Of course, the fact that he was right back to smacking her ass said that he was still going to be rough and aggressive with her, groaning as he hammered away, feeling her pussy leaking messily all over his cock and down his balls; Luna was a remarkably wet and dirty girl, and he was all too happy to encourage it with his hammering thrusts.

Rolling her head back, Luna got louder, staring up at the sky as she moaned noisily, pushing back as hard as she could against Harry's steady thrusts. She was glad to have Harry as a friend, and used that joy to help carry her eager motions as she moved steadily, loud as could be in the process of bucking against his thrusts. Everything was working out perfectly for her, and she eagerly embraced the raw sensation of being drilled deep and fast right there by the lake, shivering and savouring the steady thrusts and the rampant fucking as she felt her own school year kick off spectacularly. A new friend, an amazing bout of sex, and a feeling that this year was going to turn out much more exciting than her previous years had been.

Wound up by the heated thrusts and verging closer and closer by the minute, Harry knew he wouldn't last long, but it was little surprise that he didn't have to worry about lasting as Luna beat him to the finish, the girl screaming as her head flung forward and she shivered, her vaginal walls spasming and clenching down around his pistoning cock as her body lit up with the raw sensations of pure orgasmic bliss. She called his name, and he yelled hers in turn, as he shoved forward one last time, groaning as his cock twitched and bucked within hew, spewing hot spurts of cum deep into her greedy pussy, feeling her climaxing all around his overly sensitive and tingling dick. His body pitched forward as he leaned atop her, groaning and shuddering as he pressed against her, before eventually Luna's arms went limp and she went down, Harry going with her.

He laid atop the blonde, the two groaning as his arms reached around front to hold onto her, going around her waist and easing her off of her stomach and into a position beside him. One that had her facing toward him as she blushed, her cork necklace out of place and her hair a mess as she looked into his eyes past his glasses, which had slipped off of his nose. "That was wonderful," she said softly, reaching to push his glasses up before she leaned in for a kiss. "And I hope there's more to come."

"Plenty more," Harry said happily, hands drifting down from her waist to give her ass a playful squeeze as her lips pressed softly to his, and he savoured for a moment the sweetness and innocence behind Luna's kiss, and wondered how long it would take him to strip that innocence away.


	3. Laying Pipe with Lavender and Parvati

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was suddenly very, very much aware that he needed a game plan. Nothing had made it more obvious than finally settling in for the night, reunited with friends and teammates, and realizing just how many drop-dead gorgeous women there were in his house. He'd always known that fact, but only sleeping around a little bit until now, he hadn't realized the true extent of it until he was actually looking around and scoping out prospects. Everywhere his eyes turned was a gorgeous woman, someone who would be a great place to go next, even if he'd already had rounds with Luna and Hermione under his belt that day.

It wasn't his fault he was so insatiable. If anything, Sirius was to blame for constantly egging him on and keeping Tonks around for them to double penetrate. It had set a very terrible precedent when it was time to head back to school.

Ron watched, flabbergasted at Harry's indecision and just the entire mess of a situation building around this. "You're really doing it, aren't you? All that stuff Sirius said about your dad's going right to your head."

Harry couldn't argue with that. Sirius's words had indeed struck a chord in Harry, especially when he was so inattentive, his focus scattered amid so many different things, the myriad of fascinating women all around him proving too much to thin straight through. Everywhere he looked, all he could see were girls he'd thought about fucking at least once before, but now he couldn't think of anything else. His eyes caught the curvy Lavender Brown walking past and even in her skirt, the outline of her ass was unmistakable. Across from her, the more slender Parvati Patil would have been an excellent choice herself, especially if he could talk her identical twin sister Padma into the mix.

But almost as alluring as a threesome with twins was a look over toward the Gryffindor Quidditch team's golden trio of seekers. They had always been Harry's older girl crushes, from his very first year when an exception was made to put him onto the Quidditch team, and now he was thinking a gaggle of gorgeous, athletic girls fawning over his cock would have been just what the doctor ordered. It didn't help his indecision any, as even looking back and forth across the girls, he saw plenty of other lovely ladies he would have been more than happy to let ride his lap.

It took him a moment to snap back into reality for Harry, which only proved the point broad across his best friend's face. "Maybe a little bit," Harry said, understating just how much he was really thinking about what he was going to do. Ron had gone off with various prefect duties that had kept him from even noticing that Harry had given it to Luna down by the lake, which meant that as much as Ron was judging his 'problems', he had no idea just the depth of them. "But hey, it's not too bad, is it? Especially if I can pull it off, which probably won't be too hard."

"And why is that?" Ron asked, leaning back and sighing as he shook his head. This entire situation baffled him, Harry's lamentation of how many beautiful girls there were and not knowing who he wanted to try and sleep with next proving to be perhaps the most insignificant problem utterly undeserving of his sympathy that Ron had ever seen. "You're not going to start throwing around those curses Mooney taught us last are you?"

"No," Harry said, smirking as he directed Ron's attention toward Hermione, who walked across the room. "I asked my girlfriend to pick the girl for me."

Ron's jaw dropped as he watched the brunette walk around the room, moving through people. Hermione had already set her eyes on who she would pick next, knowing that the easiest way to broach the conversation was to get her roommates all down with it first. Bringing boys in was always a bit troublesome and more than a little awkward, but Hermione knew that if she could get both Lavender and Parvati wanting a piece of Harry too, then there wouldn't be anything to worry about. So, instead of trying to single out one girl, Hermione sat down beside both of her roommates and began to chat them up.

"There's no way," Ron said, almost reverent in his shock at the situation, at what was about to unfold. It was utter nonsense, and he couldn't fit his mind around anything that Harry had been on about since the train ride. "She's not really trying to talk them into what I think she is, is she?" he asked.

"Hermione is way too good to me," Harry said with a smile, as Hermione's eyes drew his way and her face lit up in delight too. Parvati and Lavender's eyes followed, and Harry was on cloud nine as he watched them blush and smile his way. It was obvious what she was talking up. . "You're not jealous are you?"

"Jealous that Hermione looks to be talking the only two available Gryffindors in our year into group sex with you? Nah Harry, why would I be?" He thoroughly blamed Sirius for all of this, although perhaps a little bit loaded a sentiment given the fact that Sirius was shagging his sister with such blatant, brazen carelessness that the fact his mum had not realized and had it out with Sirius yet was beyond him. It was only loyalty to Harry keeping him from ratting Sirius out. "It's not like some of us don't have amazing sex lives and gorgeous girlfriends totally okay with letting us sleep all over the school whenever we-"

Harry had been serious about wanting to spread the fun around and keep his best friend happy, much the same way James had apparently tossed Lily around to the other marauders quite a lot in their day. So he decided to go for it, cutting his friend off with the golden question he knew would put a rest to all of it. "You wanna fuck Hermione while I'm busy with the other two?"

Without hesitation, a single shred of shame, or even a moment to think it through, Ron gave a simple, clear, "Yes," as the three fifth year girls got up from their seats, and Hermione pointed toward the boys' dormitories. Due to magic, no boys could go up the sets of stairs leading upward to the girls' dorms, but with the boys' significantly lower and ones that had to be passed anyway, theirs were where all of the seedy hookups took place. Harry indicated toward Ron in response, to which Hermione bit her lip and flashed their redheaded companion a smile that set the Weasley boy into a fit of blushing. "Bloody hell," Ron groaned.

Harry leaned back in his bed for the first time of the school year as the lovely, busty Lavender Brown settled very slowly down onto his cock, moaning as she tried to ready herself for his size by just moving gently. With curly, dirty blonde locks cascading down her bare shoulders and her perky breasts utterly bared and showing plenty of signs of growing just a little fuller and plumper over the summer, she was exactly the sort of thing Harry could get used to seeing as he settled down for bed, although he had little intention of going to sleep that early. Or, if all went well, maybe even at all.

Parvati pressed her own, much smaller breasts against Harry's back as her arms came around front, hands grasping the plump, lighter skinned breasts and kneading them gently as she helped eased Lavender down. "Are you doing alright?" she asked, pecking Lavender's cheek.

"Yes," gasped Lavender. "Nngh, fuck, Harry, it's... Your cock is bigger than any of the toys we've tried on each other. It feels so good though! Parvati, you're going to love this, you little size queen." Her hands braced down on Harry's chest,for steadiness and to help in her balance as she took inch after inch down into his shaft. The tightness was exquisite, his cock stretching her out just right, and the hands softly on her hips helped guide her down. "Oh, Hermione was right. I'm sorry for doubting you, Hermione!"

"That's fine," the bushy-haired bookworm said, not at all minding as she watched Lavender sink down onto Harry's cock. She'd spent years rooming with the girls, who had never spared much decency in their experimentation with one another, and she'd joined in on occasions. Considering how many firsts Lavender and Parvati had given her, it felt good to give back for a change. Especially since she was sitting down in Ron's lap as she went, sitting down on his cock and simply rolling her hips back and forth as Ron savoured the feeling of her hot, slick pussy wrapped around his cock at long last. "How about you, Ron? Are you enjoying yourself?"

It took only seconds for Ron to immediately forgive any slights Harry may have perpetrated with his remarks and his frankly tone deaf complaints. His goal of building a harem suddenly seemed noble and absolutely sensible a thing to do, and Ron could feel Harry putting his money where his mouth was as his 'favorite girl' took him down. A girl Ron had naturally been fantasizing about for years, now sitting in his lap backwards, her ample breasts in his hands, squeezing the pair of tits that he had been there to see the development of through gradually enlarging outlines in sweaters and tops. Now bared and in his hands, fingers pushing into the skin. "Fuck," was all he could groan as his cock filled her.

Lavender twisted happily about as she got his cock all the way down, a smile wide across her face as Parvati whined against her. Harry was steady and patient, waiting for Lavender to take the initiative, and he didn't have to wait long before the girl was slowly rising up his cock and easing her way back down, ready to ride him cowgirl style. "I heard rumours that you and Fleur were seeing each other in secret, and I didn't really believe them, but now I can see they were true, weren't they?" Her head rolled back a little, groans low as Parvati kissed her neck. "IF not, she as missing out."

"Parvati," Harry said, fingers reaching up to take her hand from Lavender's breasts. "You don't need to sit there and wait, if you don't want to. My face has room for you." His smile was broad as he watched the Indian girls' face light up at the offer of some oral. She hadn't been expecting that, and she moved very quickly, scrambling up Harry's bed with a vigour that left the bespectacled boy grinning as she grabbed his messy black hair and pushed his head down against the mattress, ensuring prime positioning for her to sit on his face. His tongue slipped out, and was already at eager work licking at her slick folds, tasting the lingering nectar that was leaking out from between her puffy labia. He went steady at her, aggressively lapping at every drop he could find as he tried to leave a good second impression on Parvati. The first had been the reveal of his long, fat cock, of course, and the way her face lit up left him with standards he felt the pressure to live up to.

Fingers tightened in Harry's hair as Parvati leaned back against her kind-of girlfriend, who took her turn to grab at Parvati's small, perky breasts, nice little handfuls, as the two began to settle into a nice, simultaneous rhythm atop Harry's cock and his face. They had been fucking for years, and were comfortable enough with each other to know exactly what the other was thinking, and that familiarity kept them moving at the perfect pace, moans even starting to fall into perfect sync with one another as they savoured sharing Harry. "Oh, Lavender, this is perfect," she groaned, biting her lip as her hips rolled with a surprising grace back and forth along him. "I can't believe we didn't fuck after the Yule Ball, Harry, I'm so sorry."

All was forgiven as the lucky black-haired boy remained down there, servicing two gorgeous Gryffindor girls at the same time, and it all finally sank in for him. Alternating turns fucking Tonks's mouth with Sirius had been amazing. Pounding Ginny and Hermione side by side with his godfather was equally as good, especially when they switched girls and shoved their faces together to have them lick the other's cum up off of each other. But it was all training, all preparation for this, two girls focused solely on him and him alone. Another one of his girls off to the side riding his best mate's cock. Everything seemed all so conceptual until now, like it was a great idea, but one that probably wasn't going to turn out the way it did.

But now, his hips were thrusting up into Lavender, cock shunting into her and loosening her right up, while Parvati rode his face, faster and faster as his tongue slithered inside of her needy cunt, lapping up every tart drop of her juices. He had one hand on Lavender's hips, guiding her to bounce faster and harder atop his cock, while the other took a nice, fondling handful of Parvati's ass, not the biggest or the softest he'd ever felt, but nice and firm. Something to squeeze and give the occasional swat to as he ate her out deep and hard. There was nothing but pure thrill to be found in the way he went at the two of them, twisting in the absolute delight of being shared by the two girls. It was a dream come true, the shuddering thrill of utter satisfaction and debauchery.

Over on his bed, Ron was getting into the groove as well, the shock of the moment wearing off and an intense swell of lust carrying his motions as he thrust up hard into Hermione, clutching needily to her as he wound himself up. Insane as this may have been, utterly defying of logic to Ron, he was suddenly along for the ride. He had Hermione on all fours, thrusting forward as the two of them both watched the bounce of Lavender's ass jiggling excitedly about as she bounced on Harry's cock. His own hands were clutching Hermione's soft bottom, squeezing and fondling it in all of the ways he'd wanted to for an eternity. "Fuck, Hermione. You're really into this, aren't you?"

Hermione groaned a ragged, "Yes," in response, biting down hard on her bottom lip as she shoved her hips back, meeting Ron's eager thrusts forward. She was happy to be there, all too glad to fuck her and Harry's best friend, his cock certainly big in its own right and his hips driving eagerly forward. She was behind Harry's plan a little too much, finding her own excitement now as being handed off to one of her boyfriend's friends was proving great. Because Ron was her friend too, and she could tell that he wanted to fuck her for years as all of that pent up tension was finally let out. Hard and needy and utterly adorable to her. "Oh, Ron, your cock is so good. Please, keep fucking me, and then when I'm done, I'll suck you off."s

There were no words he had heard in his whole life, aside from maybe 'free food', that could have motivated Ronald Weasley more.

Lavender bit hard on her lip, face red as she whined, clinging tightly to Parvati. "Ooh, Harry, yes. Fuck me fuck me fuck me!" She was a mess, and turned into a noisy, fast talking mess bouncing as hard as she could atop him, while Parvati leaned back against her. The more slender girl rode Harry's face with steadiness and control in heavy contrast, but she was just as loud, albeit much less verbal about it. Both girls were winding up toward the end, and Harry's skilled sexual advances brought them both to harsh, rapid orgasms before long, the two gasping and clutching one another as they twisted in ecstasy together. It was intense, the powerful throb of pleasure running up their bodies as they came with a heavy shudder and breathless cries twisting and overlapping, Lavender's high voice with Parvati's more neutral one.

The needy bucking against his face and the tightening of Lavender's amazing snatch around his cock was all Harry needed to slam upward and fill the girl on his lap with cum, pumping it deep and hard into her womb as she went limp and still upon him, shuddering as the afterglow descended upon her hard. But not just her, Parvati seemed to lose a lot in the wake of her first orgasm, too. But Harry was used to marathon fuck sessions without pause, so he was quick to take charge of the situation and move both vulnerable, trembling girls into position. He knew exactly where he wanted to go next with them.

Lavender leaned back breathless against the headboard, her legs spread by Harry's strong hands to expose her creampied pussy, leaking a mixture of her nectar and his cum out. Parvati was then placed on her hands and knees, a hand in her long, straight black hair to shove her face-first into her best friend's snatch as Harry got up behind and pushed into her. He remembered a remark from Lavender about Parvati being a size queen, and he didn't know how true it was, but he decided that nonetheless, he was in no position to go slow after fucking Lavender, and simply buried his cock with a single slam right into the lithe Indian girl, relieved when he heard her cries of delight spill out. It was all of the encouragement he needed, keeping the aggression up as he put it hard to Parvati.

Down on her hands and knees, Parvati got fucked hard enough to leave her feeling like waiting to go second wasn't that bad an idea. Especially with her face in a familiar spot right up against Lavender's twat, her tongue eagerly slipping in and hitting all of the sensitive spots she knew to go at, having memorized exactly how to devour this particular pussy. But this time, the salty treat of Harry's cum left her with an interesting flavour on her tongue, and she endeavored to balance the licking her the most sensitive spots along Lavender's inner walls with cleaning her out of every drop of Harry's delicious spunk.

Now lying back on the bed and taking his turn to feel like he was the king, Ron stared down at Hermione, whose tongue dragged up along his cock in slow strokes from base to tip, adoring the formidable length and licking off her own pussy in the process. "Shit," he groaned, twitching against her face as he watched the girl he'd known since they were kids in a context he was utterly unprepared for. He'd thought about this situation many times before, certainly, but this was something else, something new and very intense, with her face lit up with passion and hunger. She looked so horny, so ready, and knew handily how to handle a dick of his size, and it left him seeing Hermione not as someone he wanted to have sex with, but as an intensely and shamelessly sexual creature who had well outpaced him in terms of developing a libido and sexual interests. It amazed him, and he soaked in every sweet second of learning a new side to her.

"Your cock tastes so good," Hermione purred, brown eyes wide and lusty as she looked past the admirable cock she licked and up to the redhead lying back and staring in surprise. She was having the time of her life going at his dick, savouring the taste and the way he throbbed against her lips, the trickle of pre-cum down her tongue. She'd wanted to leave a good impression, so she went at him hands-free. Which was good, as both were down between her legs, pinned down by her pussy against the bed as she steadily fucked herself with her own digits, toying with the cum pumped into her sloppy pussy as she cleaned up the mess. Once she'd gotten every last drop of her cunt, she threw him for a loop by showing off her deepthroating skills.

"Enjoying yourself?" called Harry over to his friend, turning his back to see Ron's face in a state of utter shock as Hermione throated his cock easily, slobbering and gagging all over it as she got messy and raw in half a second flat. He didn't kneed an answer, and turned his attention back to Parvati. The hand not holding tightly onto her hair and keeping her face buried down in Lavender's twat was kneading her cute butt, feeling her up as he slammed harshly into her. Each thrust brought his swollen, heavy balls swinging forward to smack against her pussy lips, and she seemed to savour that sensation, as she reached a hand down to rub at her clit, quickly pulling back whenever his nuts were on the way to relish in the impact before rubbing at her nub again.

For two girls who seemingly only messed around with each other, they took getting fucked by Harry well, especially as Lavender came too, shouting things like, "Clean that pussy out, Parvati!" and, "You've never eaten me like this!" as she bucked madly against her face. No worries, no need to be taught or guided. All Harry would have to do was teach them to get used to fucking for hours on end without a break, and maybe even then it wouldn't be too much of a problem if he ended up succeeding through the rest of the year half as well as he was on his first night at the school.

Thick strands of drool were all over Ron's lap as Hermione took his cock balls deep down her gullet, giving him the sloppiest, sluttiest cocksucking she could give, wanting to make a good first impression, and ensure Ron was not going to bed unhappy. She could tell how confused he was by all of it, and remembered times must have he felt alone and bored when Harry and Sirius were balls deep in her and Ginny for hours at a time. But things were changing, and she would be happy to give her friend some attention whenever he needed it. When she wasn't busy with Harry, of course. She put all of her effort into showing that off now as she went at Ron and didn't let up, pressing eagerly onward as she threw her all into getting him off.

And she was rewarded with a lot of stumbling moans and scattered words as Ron came so hard he was left unable to process syllables properly, cumming straight down Hermione's throat as a moan rumbled along the lining her of her esophagus for good measure. He filled her stomach up, groaning and thrusting as the greatest apology ever made to him came to beautiful fruition, leaving him twisting and shuddering in breathless delight.

Parvati was still able to process words when she came, and had even begun to join Lavender in a vulgar adulation of everything they loved about Harry, overlapping promises to be his girls and to let him fuck them whenever he wanted as their orgasms pulsated through them, the strongest climaxes either had experienced in so long that they couldn't even think back to when the last time they came this hard was, at least in part because thoughts had suddenly become very difficult.

Harry capped off the night by creampieing Parvati too, pumping her full of his final load of burning hot spunk as he remained in her for a moment, shuddering and breathless, savouring the moment around him of the debauchery and the lust. He realized what he was accomplishing here as he looked back to Hermione, pulling up from Ron's lap and rubbing herself rapidly to completion. Exhausted, orgasmic bodies lay in the beds, and it was only the first day of school. It was hard not to get cocky when he'd bedded four lovely ladies in one evening, and when he was able to produce a scene of utter depravity like this.

"Hey Ron," he groaned. "Are we good now?"

"Good forever now," Ron groaned. He was still the only sane man in the room, the only person aware of how utterly batshit all of this was, but after having his dick sucked like that by the first girl he'd ever really, truly noticed, he was ready to pretend he was just as crazy as the rest of them.


	4. Turning Pansy Double Agent

Author's note: Wow, okay, well, that was some heated reaction to last chapter and the inclusion of Ron. I would like to point out that this story, being commissioned, means that I am writing by the directive of someone paying real, actual money dollars for the story, and keeping them happy is my chief concern. But, on top of that, sorry if sometimes polyamory means the girls get to have sex with people too; it's not going to be a focus in the story, but it might happen on occasion.

A few days of settling into routine had drone Harry some good, as he got used to his classes once more, dealt with the Slytherins being extra snooty in the wake of their dark lord's resurrection, many of their families tied to the Death Eaters and carrying chips on their shoulder as they sneered at the boy whose very life blood was rumoured to have given Voldemort new life. Not that the rumours of Voldemort's resurrection were true, of course, and there was no way that the Slytherins would have known if there was; their intimidation tactics were efficient, and in general people were not too willing to believe it. Not when the Ministry was saying it was nothing and plenty of people whose families had inside ties were swearing that Harry and Dumbledore had lost their minds.

Instead of letting it bother him, Harry got busy with his school work, now managing four girlfriends all at once. Quickies here and there kept his insatiable appetites at bay and ensured all fours girls were satisfied, even if it took plenty of schedule coordination to do so. It was well worth the price to get things rolling, as he already slipped into the sort of things that were sure to keep everybody very, very happy with the new way of doing things. But most curious to him was Hermione, who for his best girl seemed to be drifting off plenty, vanishing for long stretches of time even when she wasn't dealing with Prefect duties, and finally he understood why when she slammed a book down in front of him.

"You've vanished off to do research again," he sighed, shaking his head as Hermione quickly sat into the seat opposite him, her request for him to visit her at the library fairly obvious enough in intent. "You know I worry less when you tell us you're going to do it instead of just disappearing to, right?"

"Shush, that's not important," Hermione said, waving it off as she brushed some of her messy hair back. She opened the book quickly, thumbing through the pages. "Being a prefect lets me into the restricted section, and I've been through it lately in search of something. Do you remember that history of magic lesson about Amar Caru?"

"Hermione, I don't remember the history of magic lesson we had this morning." The painfully boring class did very little but put him to sleep, and it was only through her intense coordinated study sessions that he ever passed the class, taught by a painfully boring and monotone ghost who Ron jokingly suggested was so dull he didn't even know he was dead. "You're going to need to be a lot more specific."

Clicking her tongue, the bookish girl shook her head. "Second year history of magic, third section? No?" She looked at him with wide eyes, acting like he should know it, before shaking her head and brushing it off. "You'd still be in third year without me, forget it. What matters is, Caru was a Welsh wizard from the sixteenth century who took multiple wives, and he was able to draw power from their love. It's said that he used that love to defeat a fearsome warlock at some point, one who was terrifying much of Eastern Europe, and who could not be stopped by anyone else. But here's where it gets strange." She turned the book around and shoved it in front of Harry.

Looking down, Harry tried his best to read the page quickly, not able to ever do half as well at speed-reading as Hermione, but quick enough to catch it all while Hermione's high expectations had her only slightly frustrated with how long he was taking before he looked up in shock. "This says that it's been rumoured his mother died protecting him, and that-"

"That he survived the killing curse. But it's only a rumour, and they've never been able to verify it's what happened, because nobody ever found his parents; the assumption is that they ran away and left him with relatives. Which is why it was out of the books we had, and why you're still considered the only one, but keep reading, please." Hermione was excited by what she had found, and the prospect of what could come of it left her giddy as could be. "Go on, it gets a lot more interesting." She looked down at him, smiling and chewing on her bottom lip as she watched his expression. This was some revolutionary stuff, and she didn't want him to stop until he got to the good parts.

"'Raised by his grandparents, the unverifiable claim was what he alleged gave him the power he was famous for wielding. Allegedly, the sacrifice of his parents' love allowed him to draw power from his lovers and use their own magic to fuel his. Although it remains a mystery exactly how he was able to empower himself with the more lovers he took, his harem was reportedly in the dozens, and each woman added into his marriage was another witch's power added to his own.' Does this mean what I think it means, Hermione?"

"I think it does," the brunette said, nodding steadily. "If this is true, then you might actually be onto something with this idea of seeing how many girls you can have sex with. In fact, you might want to push it even further than that; this might be the key to fighting Voldemort. Sirius might have inadvertently given us the key to ending the war." She closed the book quickly and pulled it back toward her, smiling wide. "It will take a lot more searching to find out what sorts of things 'drawing power' even entails, but I think we might be on to something here." She slipped the book into her bag and looked around, chewing her lip even more intensely now. "I'm going to do my best to keep looking when I have some free time, but if you're not too busy now, maybe we could go find somewhere to..."

Harry smirked, placing his hand onto Hermione's and guiding her off to a secluded corner where he could deal with her issues. "You've spent too long in the library."

"I have a little bit of time before Arithmancy so we can't go for long, but we can fuck again after Potions."

(Scene break, thanks for removing my usual rows of asterisks)

There was one downside to being back at Hogwarts, one loathsome element that no amount of pre-class quickies could possibly soften the blow of. Double Potions class with the Slytherins. The most unappealing sentence Harry could imagine as he walked to class flanked by Lavender and Parvati, fresh off of a double blowjob from both of them, and he drew a few curious stares as they walked into the room together. Everyone knew that he was with Hermione, but all eyes were on him as he had his arms around the waists of the two lovely girls in his year, which immediately set the Slytherins abuzz with rumours that the Gryffindors had already been well aware of, given that it was only the fifth years in the room; Harry was shagging the girls, and the other boys in his house and year had come to live by the sock on the door warning Hermione had suggested, apparently a trick in muggle schools that worked out quite well.

All eyes were on Harry, scandalized gasps ringing out as Harry gave a quick swat on the behind to both of the girls he'd walked in with, before sitting down beside Hermione, Lavender and Parvati to his right, and not minding his arrival in the least, Hermione leaned in to give a quick peck on the lips to Harry, before turning her head further back, looking over her shoulder with a smile. Sitting two rows up, a gaggle of Slytherin girls seemed appalled by what they were seeing, except for one. Pansy Parkinson seemed more confused than outraged, with a glimmer of curiosity in her eye that Hermione caught. The Slytherin girl gasped as she realized Hermione was looking at her and that she had caught a peek at her reaction, immediately scowling and doing her best to play it off with a look of disdain. The sort typical to give a lowly muggleborn, as a proud Slytherin girl.

Quick on the take, Hermione's thoughts ran rapidly, wondering about a great many things as she turned back toward the front. Pansy's curiosity was intriguing to her, as she held close beside Harry, thoughts bubbling up quickly with curiosity and excitement. There had to be some way to take advantage of that reaction, embarrassed and stubborn as she was about hiding it behind a sneer. The thoughts stuck with her throughout the entirety of class, keeping her distracted as she sat there in thought, barely following Snape and his steadily droning lesson. For once in her life, Hermione Granger could not focus during class, but the more she thought on it, the easier it was to convince herself it was for a noble cause, because she felt that she was on to something absolutely brilliant in its execution.

As they began to work on their potions for the second half of class, Hermione leaned in close, voice low as she spoke only so Harry could hear her. "How serious are you about what we talked about earlier?" she asked.

"You mean how I really should get a quadruple blowjob some time?" Harry joked, smirking as he nudged Hermione in the shoulder, before his face went steady, able to tell that she wasn't too amused with his remark. "You mean the stuff about the Welsh polygamist."

"Yes." Hermione shook her head, measuring out some lizard scales and doing her best not to let conversation interfere with her work, both for the sake of getting the potion done and to ensure that Snape didn't come over and ask why she found talking more important than the assignment. "I need to know if you really want to look into turning your desire to just sleep with as many girls as you can into something that could actually stand a shot at defeating Voldemort."

"I would do anything to stop him," Harry said, his voice steady enough to let her know that he meant business. "And if you really think that there is something to this Caru guy then I'd say we need to start looking into it immediately and find out what we can do. But is this really the time?"

Hermione didn't worry about the idea she might be overstepping bounds as she pressed firmly onward. Something inside of her was emboldened and fierce, driven by the intense desire to see justice done and to bring an end to the conflict before it had even truly begun. "We're at war, Harry, there isn't ever a 'good' time, but actually, there's a reason. If you really want to do this, then we need to know what's going on with the other side, since we can't do any reconnaissance here at Hogwarts."

It wasn't hard to follow after Hermione's logic, nodding slowly and steadily along as he realized exactly what she was getting at. "We need a spy," he said, keeping his voice low. Lavender and Parvati were both steadily at work on the potion beside him, and he felt like there was a time and a place to talk about what he had in mind, but it wasn't now. "But who? None of the Slytherins are going to give us the time of day or sell out their families."

"Not exactly." Her eyes drifted off to the side. "Grab Lavender's mirror next to you and use it to look over your shoulder, two rows back."

Hearing Hermione get so intense and worked up had Harry curious as to where this was all going as she started to slip a little more subtlety into the matter than usual. Generally, these sorts of impulses and intensity only came from something actually transpiring, but Harry found himself all too interested to see what was going on, and he slipped the mirror from beside him and lifted his upper lip, pretending to check if there was anything in his teeth as he tried to angle it such that he could peek further back. Two rows behind him was Pansy Parkinson, flanked by Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, and she was oddly unfocused, mostly because she was looking right down toward the back of Harry's head, chewing on her bottom lip and clearly deep into thought.

"You can't be serious," Harry groaned, slipping the mirror back down onto the table.

"I am," Hermione said, smile broad and wicked. "I think the key to having someone on the inside is for you to seduce Pansy Parkinson."

(Scene break)

It wasn't easy for Harry and Hermione to isolate Pansy. She rarely moved without the other Slytherin girls in her year. The conversation with Luna, Parvati, and Lavender about what they had found was going to have to wait a little while, although Ron heard a basic rundown of it, as they needed his help to get the table set. Unable to rely on Harry's other girls to help get Pansy alone, it fell on Ron and his twin brothers to run a distraction; Pansy was a prefect, and surely if there were to be an 'accident' involving an unfortunate Fred and George experiment that left Pansy's clothes and her face covered in thick green slime, she would run off to the exclusive Prefect bathroom, where Harry and Hermione lay in wait for her. Patient, steady, and Harry totally not rubbing his bulge against her ass while he lifted up her skirt and rubbed the front of her panties.

"Go ahead without me!" Pansy shouted from the doorway to Daphne and Tracey. "I don't know how long it will take to wash this shit off of me, but I'll catch up with you. Fucking Weasleys, breeding like rats and ruining my clothes." She grumbled and swore her way over to the sink and began to draw water, hoping to wash her face off and get some of the goop off of her clothes before heading down to her dorm room to change. Once she'd gotten the green off of her face, she finished off her muttered rant with a crystal clear, "I bet Potter put them up to it."

"Actually, it was all Hermione's idea," Harry said, smirking as he caught her by total surprise. The Slytherin girl nearly jumped out of her skin, and turned furiously on her heel, catching Hermione positioning herself between Pansy and the door.

"You're not supposed to be in here," she sneered. "And Granger, you didn't even last a week as prefect before you broke a rule, and I'm going to report you for this. He's not supposed to be in here, and-"

"Cut the bullshit, Parkinson," Hermione said, voice sharp and steady as she stepped toward the Slytherin girl. Her body was lean, not as waify and wiry as Luna, but she didn't have very many curves to work with. "I saw the way you kept looking at Harry and I during class. You can't stop thinking about it, whatever it is, can you?" She took a step forward, smiling as she approached Pansy, making sure to keep not only some distance from her, but her body positioned such that Pansy would have to go through her to get out. "You want answers, but I think you want even more than that."

"Fuck off, Granger," Pansy sneered, as Harry loosened his robes a little bit, her eyes pulling sharply away from him as he slid them off of his shoulders. "This is a terrible mind game, and if you don't move right now, you're going to be in a lot more shit for cornering me like this."

But Hermione was undaunted. "You don't just want to know how all three Gryffindor fifth year girls can date Harry Potter at once, do you? Come on Pansy, answer the question. What can't you get off your mind?"

Pansy's hands pushed back and gripped the sink tightly, her jaw quivering nervously a little bit. It felt so wrong to admit the words, but even now as Harry drew closer, her eyes were struggling not to look further down. Harry was no longer the stringy nothing of a boy who had shown up at Hogwarts, now well fed and in incredible shape, burly and grown up and more handsome than she was even remotely comfortable admitting he was. "I...I want to what's so incredible that you have three girls willing to share you."

"Four," Harry corrected, but instead of telling her that Luna was a year below them and in Ravenclaw, he just kept moving forward. "And I can show you, but are you sure you want to know?"

"Are you sure you want to live with knowing that you're attracted to Harry Potter?" Hermione asked, drawing even closer, now right up in Pansy's face, seeing the way the black-haired Slytherin fidgeted about; she wasn't going anywhere. "Because I wouldn't mind letting you join in, but I have to know that you're not going to run out halfway through having fun because you're worried about your reputation." Although, even as she acted like Pansy couldn't be trusted, she was easing the Slytherin down onto her knees, gladly following after her, settling down beside and slightly behind her, lips pressed up to her ear. "And with how rude you're being to Harry, then I think you should ask politely for your answers."

"Let me see i-" Pansy cut her self off, the groan quickly spilling from her lips, one that she had to pull back from, trembling as she hung her head down lowly. "Please, Harry, may I see your penis? I-I can't think of any other reason that-" Once more she stopped herself, the passive aggressive remarks about how he was just some loser Gryffindor doing her no good, and also so far removed from true at the moment. So instead, she said, "Please," a second time, to the delight of Hermione.

"Of course," Harry said, undoing his jeans and reaching down into them. There were few things in life that had satisfied him quite as much as seeing the shock grow across Pansy's face as the bratty Slytherin came face to face with his cock, so long, so thick, so magnificent. Clearly the best she'd ever seen, and she couldn't even begin to think about hiding her reaction as she stared at it. "There are some other reasons that girls like me and are willing to share, but you can't really argue with this one, can you? I keep the ladies satisfied. All four of them, although if you play your cards right, maybe it can be five."

Pansy shivered. "Wow," was all she could muster, gulping audibly as the intimidating shaft in front of her was much, much larger than she was used to seeing under any circumstances. "It's so much bigger than any of the other boys I've ever see." Her cheeks burned as she confessed that fact, shivering as she closed her eyes, only to open them again a second later, realizing she had stopped admiring the magnificent cock. She had a casual thing going on and off with Draco, nothing serious and all very mood dependent, but Harry put Draco to utter shame. "Harry, you're-"

"Hung enough to make you scream," Hermione said, interrupting Pansy, almost getting impatient herself now. "Go on, you can touch him. I want to see you suck my man's cock. Like he said, if you do well, we wouldn't mind sharing, and I'd like to see if you're all talk, or if you can perform." She spoke in whispers, pressed right up to Pansy's ear, shooting shivers up her spine that ensured she could not possibly fight against the urges upon her. In that regard, everything was still going perfectly to Hermione's plan. She was quickly realizing that Harry had amazing leadership qualities and that he was a very accomplished wizard in a raw power sense, and in a duel he was clever, but he needed brilliance to back him up, and there seemed no better strategist to help guide him than her. "Come on Pansy, open your mouth wide."

Leaning slowly forward, the entranced Slytherin grasped the thick cock, gasping as she felt it throb in her hand. The burly black-haired boy in front of her remained firm and steady, hands at his side as he encouraged her onward, wanting to see how she would go at him naturally. So she pushed forward and did her best, opening her lips and taking the head of his cock into her mouth, slowly and steadily sinking forward. It was all about exploration for the awestruck Slytherin, who did her best to try and give him anything approaching a competent blowjob, even if she had no idea what she was doing. "I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I promise to try my be-glurk!"

Pansy's eyes went wide as a hand on the back of her head drove her brutally forward, Harry's cock slamming down her throat and making her gag as her lips were pushed right up against the base of his cock. A wickedly smirking Hermione got a firm grip onto her hair as she pulled her head slightly back, only to push forward even harder again. "Oh, I think you'll take his cock down just fine," the brainy girl teased, feeling vindication as she got down and dirty with a steady, somewhat brutal punishment to Pansy. She had suffered too long at the hands of her bullying, and as much as she was willing to invite her in, both for the good influence of their presence and the need for a spy, she wanted a little bit of vengeance first, and what better way to get back at Pansy than to push her way too far into sex with someone as monstrously hung as Harry was. "And don't worry, since we're going to be the best of girlfriends, I'll do my best to help you."

Back and forth her head was dragged, Harry remaining still and smiling wide as he looked down at Pansy, whose gaze was right up at her. She didn't know how to feel, slimed and cornered and now facefucked brutally, because at the same time, the cock she was slurping on was so big, so wonderful, and even better than that, there was the promise of more if she did well. It seemed 'well' was abstracted out, left just needing to stay conscious and sucking along as Hermione choked her out with her boyfriend's cock, and she hoped that the more wasn't all a joke, that he could stick that massive thing between her legs too. It was a twisted delight, a thoroughly fucked up way to look at the situation, but she couldn't help herself as she shivered on her knees.

"Your mouth feels great," Harry groaned, licking his lips as he stared deep into her eyes, before shifting over to Hermione. His best girl's face was right up by hers, a wicked smirk on her face, and there was something engrossing about her reaction. It was making his cock throb deep within the tightness of her throat as she gagged away, the sloppy facefucking a nice change of pace. He was used to giving it rough to Hermione, who could slobber and drool with the best of them, but who was too used to it. With Pansy, he got savour both speed and struggle all at once, groaning and squirming in utter delight as she went at him without a care. It felt amazing, and even better still than all of that was the fact that the Pansy plan was all going perfectly, and that soon, he would have his spy, not to mention a new girl on the side to play around with.

As much as it should have been worse, Pansy didn't take long to get used to it, even coming to love the tug on her hair as Hermione dragged her head back and forth, taking her face and giving her a thorough, brutal pounding. Her hands had fallen limp at her sides, and it wasn't long before they started to creep inward, pulling her skirt up and pulling her panties aside so that she could get to her aching twat, rapidly getting soaked from the delight of his touch. It was all too much, too confusing and strange, but as much as she had no idea what was even happening any more or what this all meant, the pleasure stuck out like a beacon in the darkness, and she simply followed it.

The trail led in the end to a heavy release from Harry, who groaned harshly as his cock erupted. Hermione knew all of his tells by now, and sharply tugged Pansy back hard enough to make her howl as his cock twitched and spewed forward, gushing thick ropes of sticky hot cum all over her face. An appalled, shocked Pansy got the biggest facial she could have ever imagined, eyes wide and breath heavy as she felt all of the warm spunk upon her features. "F-fuck," she gasped, shivering as she pulled her hands away. "What the-how is your cock so big?" She then turned to Hermione. "And how can you take it."

"I'll show you," Hermione purred, hands reaching quickly down to pull up Pansy's skirt. "Tear her pussy open, dear. I think after that performance, she's earned an induction into our little harem."

"Nngh, yes, please," Pansy gasped. "Fuck me, Harry. I promise, I'll never be a bitch to any of you again, I'll play nice, and I'll..." She trailed off, gulping as she looked pleadingly up at Harry, as Hermione sat behind her and pulled her back, readied her to be braced down, lying against Hermione and ready to get fucked raw.

In a flash, Harry was on his knees, grabbing her ankles and pulling her legs up, shoving her knees against her shoulders, practically folder her in half before he drove forward, burying himself balls deep into Pansy with a single, intense thrust. There was no more playing around now; he was going in for the kill, finishing the job and locking that pussy down. It was all he could do to make sure he got what he sought, groaning as he slammed into her. "Fuck, you're so tight, Pansy," he groaned as Hermione pulled back, letting him shove her down onto the cold bathroom floor, coming in from above to hammer down into her. His thrusts didn't take long at all, and her tightness was not an obstacle in his pounding as he drove unerringly forward.

"She won't be for long," Hermione purred, leaning down and kissing Pansy. As shocked as the Slytherin was, she was so gone by that point that she didn't even think about the fact it was a muggleborn's lips against hers, or that she was entering the blood traitor's harem. She just savoured the attention, moaning into Hermione's lips as the brutal, sloppy thrusts worked her over. It didn't matter anymore what she had to do or what was going to come of it, she just wanted pleasure in every form she could get it, and it stood to reason that Pansy was going to be spending time with Harry's other girlfriends plenty, too.

"Oh, fuck me please," Pansy howled, even though she was on the receiving end of quite the fucking. Harry was in incredible shape, and his strength allowed him to go at her savagely, the writhing Slytherin pinned down and pounded senseless, as Hermione's lips were replaced by her fingers. Fingers that she carelessly began to suck on, not even thinking for a second about saying no. She felt too good to stop, too good to refuse any touch or any affection. It was a powerful sensation upon her, a needy, thrilling swell of delight that left her rattled and gone absolutely mad. Pleasure like she never knew before was blowing her mind, and it was the kind of fuck that could pull someone from their habits, give them second thoughts and reconsider a lot of what they had done. Which was perfect for the purposes of her two assailants, whose true intentions she didn't yet know, but which she would soon find out.

Hermione was surprised by just how eagerly Pansy sucked on her fingers, the facialed and whining girl taking quickly to all of the depravity that had been thrown at her. The plan was shock and awe, but it had worked much better than expected, and instead of complaining, Hermione savoured it, thighs rubbing together as she watched jealously at the savage fucking Harry was giving her; she knew that the second they were alone, she was begging for this very thing, and wouldn't even be the slightest bit sorry about it either. It had been too long since he'd fucked her like that, truly animalistic and feral. Dropping down deep, Hermione whispered into Pansy's ear, "You're a lot sluttier than I thought you would be, but that's okay, I think I like you better slutty. And I promise that you and I are going to get into all kinds of dirty, whorish fun together soon." What she neglected to mention was how much she wanted Pansy to be the whore in question, closing her eyes and imagining Pansy eating Harry's cum out of her pussy between multiple rounds of fucking. The Slytherin would be the only lowly one in the room.

But it didn't matter to Pansy, whose body throbbed and swelled, who was so overwhelmed with sensation as a grunting, groaning Harry fucked her loose that she lost her mind. Release came hard and powerfully to the needy girl, who whined around the fingers, eyes rolling back as her orgasm hit her, as her pussy tightened one final time around Harry, who drove balls deep into her and remained there, pinning her down and grunting as he marked her as his in the most effective imaginable way; pumping her full of his burning hot spunk.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Harry groaned, cock slipping out of her pussy, and like a good girlfriend, Hermione was quick to lick some lingering dripping from his head. "Pansy, I was very wrong about you. You're a pretty great girl, actually."

"Nngh, and I was wrong about both of you. Oh, now I feel really bad about this, I... Th-there's something I should tell you." Seemingly about to hear what they were after, Harry and Hermione both looked at her. "Draco's father is... This is really awkward, but the Malfoys are very high ranking Death Eaters, and Draco receives letters from them sometimes. Updates on the cause. There's a few other Slytherins who do. Not my parents, but... A lot of times, they get read in the common room as a way to boost morale among some of the more extreme students who are into the cause."

Before the two Gryffindors seemed the most ripe opportunity they could have ever hoped for; the thought of asking Pansy to play spy felt awkward, like they would need to broach it over several sessions, but here she was spilling the beans. She didn't even need to go fishing for information, apparently it was being thrown around. They were about to speak, when she continued.

"But I'm not like that. Not really. It's complicated, but killing people seems really extreme, and-look, I don't want you guys to think that I'm one of them, especially now. What if I reported back about the information, and played your ears in the common room and kept you updated about what's going on?"

A great gift had just fallen into Harry's lap, and he began to wonder just how much luck was on his side as his prospective spy offered to turn double agent all her own, before cum had even stopped leaking out of her.


	5. Completing the Patil Pair

Detention with the lovely Professor Umbridge had been the sort of ordeal that left Harry ready to shamble back to the dorm rooms and fuck the brains out of his girls. He had no intention of talking about the draconian punishment the pink-clad new teacher and Ministry representative had doled out to him, but suffice to say, he was in no mood to play games. Which made it both a relief and rather odd when he got back to the common room rather late that night, only to find Hermione sitting there patiently alone, waiting for him. The girls had promised they'd be upstairs and that they were cooking up a surprise, but he saw only the bushy-haired brunette.

"You're finally out," Hermione said gladly to her boyfriend, standing up and leaning in for a kiss, one that involved a significant amount of tongue and his hands grabbing her ass through her skirt with a deep, general disregard for who was looking. "We've been waiting for you, and our surprise is done. Put this on." She handed to Harry a necklace, a silver chain from which dangled one of Luna's radish earrings.

"This is what the five of you spent all night on?" Harry asked, figuring there was probably more to it than that, but unable to resist the sarcasm as he accepted it. Hermione shot him a look of frustration, to which he added, "No, I mean, it's nice. I'm glad you girls are all taking up a hobby together, I-"

"Harry."

"Yes, dear?"

"Just put it on and follow me."

The Gryffindor dormitories held a strange double standard that Harry figured dated back centuries to an older, misguided time. The stairway up to the girls' dorms was enchanted to keep boys out, turning into a slide that would eject any guys who tried to climb up them, and yet it was to those stairs that Hermione brought Harry as his fingers clumsily tried to do up the necklace clasp. "Hermione, these are the girls' stairs."

"Yes, I know." Hermione pushed Harry forward, and he reluctantly stepped onto the stairway, looking around to make sure nobody was around as he took his first step. It didn't immediately turn into a slide, and no noises went off in klaxon-like alarms, but it didn't give him much confidence. Neither did the second step, as he stepped forward precariously. "Come on Harry, they're only stairs." The magical sixth step was the one all the boys who'd attempted it said it gave out on, but there was no warning, and Hermione pushed him more and more impatiently up to the seventh, eighth, and by then Harry had conquered his worries and embraced the fact that he was venturing into uncharted territory.

"You put a charm on the necklace to trick the staircase spell," Harry said, the reasoning behind his success clicking rather quickly, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're brilliant, Hermione." He watched as his girlfriend sighed and went in for another kiss, before guiding him through the unfamiliar path over to the seventh year girls' dorm room, which Harry would now have uninhibited access to thanks to the necklace, and it was something he really couldn't wait to abuse, no longer having to try and work his bottomless appetites around decency toward his roommates. Every day that passed by with Harry struggling to have his increasingly large, writhing orgies with his five girlfriends while Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were forced to just wait outside twiddling their thumbs was a day they hated him just a little bit more.

But since he was shagging all three girls in his year, Harry had finally found a refuse, opening the door wide to find the girls' dorm room just the same as the boys', save for the fact that all the beds had been hastily pushed together to create one massive one, upon which Luna, Lavender, Parvati, and Pansy sat in varying states of undress, most notably with Pansy's head buried between Luna's legs while Parvati fondled Lavender's tits, and nobody actually stopped as the door opened and Harry walked in, merely slowed down a little bit.

"How was detention?" they all asked at varying speeds and in their own ways, and Harry shuddered in delight at the attention washing over him as he walked into the room.

"I'm glad to see the spell worked," Luna said, stroking Pansy's hair and guiding the Slytherin up from her pussy to give her a kiss before settling the black haired girl down beside her.

"Yes, now you can spend every night up here with us," Lavender said. happy. "It's going to be great."

Parvati bit her lip, patting down at the space beside her, beckoning Harry to take a place beside her, and he quite eagerly did so, slipping into a comfortable position beside the Indian girl and giving her a kiss, before giving one to Lavender too, and then enjoying Luna and Pansy both leaning in to get some out of him. It was nice to receive this kind of attention after a very horrible detention, although as he looked at Hermione, he knew there was more to talk about than just the freedom to fuck all night now. "I'm glad you girls pulled this off, and I'm looking forward to getting comfortable up here later once we can get my stuff in, but there's something we need to talk about.

Hermione and by necessity Pansy already knew the bulk of the information, and the issue of Umbridge growing with each new lesson, it was time to come clean on what was going on. He relayed to the concerned girlfriends all of the information that Hermione had found in the book about Amar Caru, about the possibility that he may have been, through fortuitous circumstances, blessed by a magic that could allow Harry to follow into his footsteps in fighting Voldemort, and how he needed, more than anything else, lovers. "Especially now that Umbridge has made it clear that she won't be teaching us anything valuable in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and that she'll punish anyone for asking, I think we need to focus on what we can do ourselves.'

Pansy put her hands up in the air, confessing with a shrug, "I've been spying for you guys," to the other girls. "Listening for any details anyone brags about, or any rumours that could help."

"We really are at war, aren't we?" Luna asked, slipping around Harry's other side and cuddling worriedly up against him. "I've never had anything to fight for before, but that was before I met you. I went from having no friends to something even more, and I'll gladly fight by your side."

"Right now, there's no fighting," Harry said reassuringly, petting his dotty girlfriend. "But I'm serious about looking into trying to do this, and helping shore you girls' talents up with defending yourselves. But look, I don't want to drag anyone into this if they're not comfortable with it, because it really is a war, so it's okay if anyone wants to pull back from this." He looked toward the only two who hadn't pledged their allegiance to him already, Lavender and Parvati.

The buxom blonde shook her head. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," Lavender said.

But the brown skinned girl threw him for an even bigger loop by asking, "If you need more girls, should I bring Padma into this?" with utter sincerity, as if Harry could even fathom saying no to that.

* * *

Padma was told a few things. Not the whole story yet, of course, but the gist of what she was in for as she followed her sister into the girls' dorm room, oddly willing to engage in a threesome with her sister, as far as Harry was concerned. Not that she hadn't already been in several with Lavender before, and the fact that as Harry stepped into 'his' room, the twins were waiting on the bed naked and in each others' arms was all of the indication he needed that a twin threesome was the hottest thing he could ever imagine. "I wasn't expecting this," Harry said, eyes falling on Padma's lovely body, identical to her sister's lovely, lithe form and leaving him hungrier for seeing double.

"Oh, did I leave out how much I love my sister?" Parvati asked, smiling wide and licking her lips as her hands ran down Padma's smooth brown skin, the Ravenclaw biting her lip and pressing back against her sister, sitting back to front with her as her body was put on display for Harry. "Let us make it up to you, then."

Harry could not believe his luck, suddenly realizing why Parvati had offered up her sister in such a shameless and glib manner, and he was quick to climb onto the bed, discarding his robes and starting hurriedly at his jeans. "I'll forgive you for it," he said, smiling wide as he dropped them, knowing exactly where Padma's eyes were as he showed to the twin sister of one of his girlfriends just what had won her over. His half-flaccid cock hung low, filling with blood rapidly and rising before the shocked Padma's widening eyes.

"We made a very big mistake last year," the Ravenclaw said, staring awestruck at what was laid before her, as Parvati grabbed Harry by the collar and placed him comfortably in the middle of the bed and pepper him with kisses. Back and forth his head was turned, the twins taking turns at kissing him, getting him squirming as his cock stood proud and tall. He gave in gladly to all of them, and wasn't at all surprised to find out that Padma kissed like Parvati did The two sisters had enough experience together to slip comfortably into a natural synchronicity as they got down on either side of him, spreading his legs to lie between them, used to eating Lavender out this very same way, but this time, instead of a slick, adorable pussy, they were greeted with a monster of a cock, but would proceed boldly all the same. "Thank you for telling me about this. I believed you when you said he was big, but... Wow. How do you take this?"

"Size queen, remember?" Parvati went in for a kiss, sharing a long, open mouth kiss with her sister before Harry's startled eyes. He was growing more and more eager by the moment, and he could barely help himself, groaning and shivering as he lay there and waiting patiently for their attention to turn inward to him. "Besides, once you feel that first inch, you end up wanting the rest hard enough to learn how to take it. But first, I think we should give the man what he really wants."

The appeal of any threesome in Harry's mind but especially a threesome with twins, was getting a blowjob from both girls at once, the attention of two hot, wet mouths against his cock and all of the casual kissing that followed, the swapping of spit and even of his cum once they were done with him all forming the most potent of fantasies, the wild allure of something made even better by the incestuous nature of those kisses. And as their faces turned forward and their tongues dragged up the underside of his cock with plenty of overlap and contact between them, Harry groaned, knowing he was in for everything he could have ever hoped for. "This would have made the Yule Ball less of a disaster," Harry noted with a broad smile.

Fingers wrapped around his cock, both girls holding tightly onto his base and keeping it in place as they licked their way up his shaft with quick, faltering laps, taking their sweet time and getting as much of the sides of his cock as they could in the process of working their way up. They went at his cock with precise, measured pace, not wanting to get him too worked up too quickly as they pressed onward, wanting him at the pace they set and squirming like they wanted him to. Brown eyes stared up at him, two sets wide and adoring as his gaze locked with the twins, his expression growing heavier and more frustrated with each passing moment.

They had him right where they wanted him, and they moaned as their tongues pushed one last time to his base and then dragged up in a single, slow, broad lick to the tip of his cock, where they began to lavish him in attention, lapping at the throbbing shaft eagerly as he twisted about on the bed. They didn't let up, keeping the attention hot and heavy as another, even sloppier open mouth kiss against the tip of his cock made him throb against their skilled tongues. He was losing his mind and they hadn't even really gotten started with him yet.

Parvati took the lead, the one experienced with Harry's cock and able to show her sister how it was done. Her head leaned forward and she took Harry down into her mouth, not as deep as she usually would as she bobbed her head steadily up and down, eyes pointed toward Padma and showing her how it was done. There was a lot she had to show to her sister, as Padma was very obviously intimidated by Harry's immense size, but eager to learn and follow after her sister's motions, watching the way she moved as intently as Harry did from his position at the head of the bed and staring down his body at them.

Once Parvati had given him a nice, thorough sucking, she pulled back, and let Padma take over. The less experienced twin moved forward confidently, mirroring her sister's motions as her lips wrapped around his head and pushed down, taking his cock into her mouth. She moaned as the taste hit her, as the rich warmth and the utter throbbing of his cock against her tongue lit her up with excitement. She was quickly coming to understand her sister's size queen tendencies as she not only took him into her mouth as deep as Parvati had, but even deeper still, sinking further down and moaning as his dick teased the back of her throat a little bit. Her hand moved up and down, dragging Parvati's along with it as she started to give Harry's shaft a proper stroking.

Parvati bit her lip, watching Padma got to work, her gaze shifting from a look of confidence and pride at her sister to a sultry stare up at Harry. It seemed Padma wasn't going to let up up and pull off of the shaft, her head bobbing faster as she got into the groove of things, eagerly flaunting her growing certainty and the talent it took to take Harry down deeper and faster. It was admirable, and Parvati bit her lip as she watched her sister go at him with such eager hunger; it was quite the sight to behold, and she was getting wet just watching it, but she couldn't savour the moment herself. Not yet; this was about Harry and Padma having their time together, and so she would let her sister go first, and in the meantime, do everything she could to help Harry enjoy himself and the fantasy come true of a threesome with twins.

But there was plenty of cock to go around, and Parvati came in lower, licking steadily at the parts of his cock Padma hadn't yet gotten into her mouth, focusing on them with broad licks that didn't feel even the least bit shameful about occasionally swiping along his balls for good measure. Occasionally, Padma would pull up and focus the head, which would allow Parvati to lick up further and press her cheek up against her sister's. Those were her favorite times, because Harry's looks of utter shock and delight that he had no chance of hiding filled both sisters with tingling excitement, and she began to whisper little suggestions playfully into Padma's ear.

When finally the Ravenclaw surrendered her total control of Harry's cock, it was so that both girls could push their lips against the sides of it and begin to rock their heads up and down steadily and in perfect time together, lavishing Harry's cock from base to tip, and naturally it wasn't long before he was thrusting forward, enjoying the sweet feeling of their mouths around his shaft. They were both so eager to please and he couldn't deny them the chance to, savouring it more and more, pushing faster and harder as he felt himself drawing to his end, closer by the minute. "I knew twins were the best," he groaned. "Fuck, I'm cumming, get ready."

Parvati and Padma moved up one last time before the broad embrace of their lips around his cock broke and they brought their faces up close to the shaft, pressed tightly together cheek to cheek as they stroked his slick cock in unison, both staring at the throbbing shaft as he drew closer and closer to his inevitable end. Harry hadn't been lying about how close he was, and only a few strokes later, the girls found themselves both taking the brunt of a heavy gush of cum, pearly white spunk spilling forward to an almost worryingly excessive degree as their brown skin was painted with the sticky, gooey white.

"How does he cum so much?" Padma asked, shuddering as a tongue dragged along her face, Parvati licking some of the spunk right off of her face before replying not with words, but by shoving her tongue and a big wad of cum right into her mouth. Not even bothering to fight it, Padma moaned into her sister's lips and savoured the thrill of swapping cum back and forth between their mouths for a moment. They savoured the closeness, the sloppy thrill of each others' touch and closeness while they shared his cum, before finally Parvati pulled away.

"I want you to fuck my sister," Parvati said, and pushed Padma right down onto the bed. Her eyes lit up with wicked delight as something different came over her, something eager and lusty, driven by the familiar kiss to her dear twin paired with the taste of Harry's cum. "Go, get on top of her, just give it to her hard. I want her to get the kind of welcoming she'll never forget." It was in part a desire to watch her twin scream, and in part an eagerness to get them both off quickly so that she could swap in and get fucked too.

Harry didn't need to be told twice, rolling onto Padma and bringing the spit soaked head of his cock right up to her puffy mound. "Should I go fast?" he asked, her decision the final deciding factor, although between the moan bubbling in Padma's throat and the hands grabbing his strong hips and trying to pull them toward her, it seemed she wasn't even faintly uncertain about what she wanted, so her gave it to her with gusto, shoving forward and burying his whole cock deep into the tight snatch of a howling Ravenclaw girl kicking about beneath him as that first searing thrust lit her up. But he didn't let up, and began to fuck her hard and fast, his hands seeking hers and pinning them down to the bed as he went at her neck forcefully, feeling the rumbles against his lips. Padma had sought to leave an impression on Harry, and it had worked perfectly, but now it was his turn to reply in kind.

"It feels so good!" Padma yelled, biting her lip as her head rolled back, offering up as much neck as she possibly could to the eager kisses of the athletic boy above her, fucking her deep and fast, utterly reckless in the way he took her. She was shocked by it all, left shaken and rattled by Harry's force as his thick cock plunged deep into her again and again, each thrust as hard and fast as the last one. The friction and the sensation of her insides ringing from the impact were all too sweet to keep her still, and she writhed against him, his grip tight enough to keep her hands pinned beside her head as he effortlessly held her down, his superior strength winning out with ease as he fucked her. "Don't stop. You have a lot of catching up to do if you want to make up how much more of you my sister has gotten."

It was far from the first time Parvati had watched Harry fuck a girl, but the fact it was her sister did change things a little bit. She watched excitedly as the girl she had served up to Harry on a silver platter was pounded, taking no time at all to be a vocal wreck of moans squirming beneath him. She eagerly lay down beside Padma, smiling as she took her lips, accepting all of the needy little moans into her lips as she kissed at her beloved twin, hand reaching down to grab one of her small breasts and kneading it steadily. "I told you he was amazing," she purred, and Padma's cheeks lit up, a shiver rolling up her spine and a frantic nod signifying just how right she was. It was quite a sight to behold, her sister in such a scandalized state of frantic, desperate need. She'd seen Padma get fucked plenty of times by her and by Lavender, but there was something about seeing Harry do it and all of the vigorous reactions that his cock in particular was able to ignite in her, that fascinated Parvati.

Padma's bottom lip trembled as her hips bucked upward, trying to push against Harry with needy, desperate motions, growing noisier and hotter with each passing moment. She was on fire, pinned down and toyed with, pecked at and kissed. It truly was a crime that she had been left out of the loop for a whole week on this, and she was left wracked by utter bliss as everything thundering through her body dragged her closer and closer toward the kind of mind-blowing finale that she craved. "Please," she whined into Parvati's lips. "Just a little bit more. I'm going to cum so hard!"

It was music to Harry's ears, and being able to watch the sisters make out only kept things at the absolutely height of his arousal as he stared intently, unable to look away from the writhing, heaving mess of pleasure that the bed was turning into. They couldn't slow down for anything, and Harry wondered just how much magic he was working on Padma, if she would follow in Luna's footsteps of moving right in to the Gryffindor dorms. Nobody had really complained about that fact, if only because she kept upstairs and it was clearly something to do with Harry, whose reputation for having multiple girlfriends was swelling by the day as the public gestures with all of his girls except for Pansy were well documented and growing bolder.

Slamming down hard into Padma, he did his best to wear her down, and as his cock ached harder in her sopping wet snatch and he found himself unable to hold back, he went in to finish it, pulling back from her neck and saying quite clearly, 'Cum for me." And Padma did. Oh, how Padma did, screaming as her head rolled back against the pillow and her pussy clenched down excitedly around Harry's cock, milking him of his orgasm as he shuddered and bucked forward into her, driven by mad sensation and the pure, exhilarating thrill of release. It was incredible, and he was more than happy to pump her pussy nice and full of his cum as he groaned, savouring everything about the moment and the wreck she was beneath him.

Parvati moved up from Padma's lips to give her sister some time to gather herself, but didn't take long to find Harry's instead. "It's my turn now, I hope."

* * *

Harry's scar burned that night. It hadn't been the first time, but it was the first time that when he woke, he did so in a massive, unbelievably soft bed, flanked on both sides by multiple women cuddled up against each other and against him. It was comforting, the sort of thing that, once the initial shock of pain and worry left him, had him settling back down into comfort, closing his eyes and knowing he may not be able to fall back to sleep any time soon, but at least he was safe and surrounded by people who loved him.

Before breakfast, he wrote up a letter to Sirius, figuring he should keep his godfather apprised of the situations, both of his love life and of the mess with Umbridge. But it was a tricky thing, given the worry that the letter might be intercepted, and so he borrowed some vanishing ink from Pansy and didn't ask why she had it, scrawling the real letter onto the page in that, and then once it had dried and vanished, writing a faker, more banal letter about the first few days of school being fun so far, one that seemed to be addressed to his uncle Vernon and not to his supposed to be dead godfather. Sirius would know what to do to make it show up properly.

 _You'll be proud to know that not only have I taken to what we talked about, but that last night, I had a threesome with a pair of twins. It's been an amazing start to the school year, since counting Hermione I've so far roped in six girls, and they have taken a lot of initiative. I'm writing this letter to you from the seventh year girls' dorm room and I'm not even going to tell you how I'm up here, I just remembered you mentioning how many times you tried to get up here, and I want to make you jealous. All the beds are pushed together, and so far the count is three Gryffindors-counting Hermione-two Ravenclaws, and a Slytherin girl who isn't in my bed right now, which ties into some other stuff about this letter._

He quickly summarized the issue of Umbridge as their woefully insufficient Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and all of the information that Hermione had found about Amar Caru, wanting to keep him in the loop.

 _But I do have to ask that you keep these last few details away from anyone. It's all theoretical so far, and we don't know what's going on for sure, but we think we're on the right track, and can't afford to let anyone find out about it until we know for sure. In the mean time, any information you might be able to find on the outside would be a big help. In the mean time, I hope you're having fun where you are. I'm adding some galleons to the letter, please buy some vanishing ink with it. There's enough for two vials in there, so get one for Ginny too, she's been talking about how much she wishes she could send you dirty letters but doesn't want to take any risks._

 _Oh, and on the matter of Pansy,, I don't know if you went to school with the Malfoys, but before I got to her she was the intermittent fuck buddy of their prat son, and I can't what to be able to go public with how devoted she is to me just to see the look on his face. Any ideas on how I can make the impact a big deal when it comes? I figured you would probably know what to do._

 _Yours, Harry._

Hedwig departed with the letter, and Harry went down to the great hall for breakfast with his girlfriends all beside him, the dining tables lit up by the scandalous reveal of Harry coming down with his cadre of girls that now included a fifth member. The more he added to his harem, the more ridiculous it got and the more people were talking, and as he passed the Slytherin table, he could see Draco leaning in to mutter something toward Pansy that Harry was sure would be deep and rich in an irony that he wouldn't even be able to address quite yet, but he longed for the day that he could show Draco up. It was sure to be incredible.

"Good news, Ginny," he said as he sat down at the table. She and Ron had been spending more time together in the wake of Harry, Hermione, and Luna all spending so much time together upstairs, and Harry was rather relieved to see the siblings enjoying more bonding and hanging out time; he was trying his best not to keep his best mate completely lonely as the dynamic was thrown for a world changing loop by everything they were doing. "I just sent a letter off to Sirius, and sent some galleons for him to send you some vanishing ink for those 'letters' you were complaining about."

Ron looked at Harry with mock betrayal, but beneath it there was a real worry. Harry's godfather had done quite a number on his little sister, and it seemed that Sirius on the whole had been a grand influence on Harry in ways that were definitely leading to his life taking some very undesired turns. But he kept quiet about it, just trying to keep happy for his best friend and hoping that the novelty might wear off at some point soon and Harry could remember his roots a little more readily. It was all he could really do.


End file.
